


We are The Scene

by Heather_Grey



Series: We are The Scene [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Band Fic, Bullying, Child Abuse, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Eating Disorders, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Grey/pseuds/Heather_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After eight very traumatic things happen to eight young girls Dumbledore suggested that they form a band and use music as there therapy. Little did anyone know that that band would take the wizarding world by storm and would make the eight girls famous celebrities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are The Scene

Dear loyal fans,  
Its The Scene here, and we appreciate all you have been through for us. To show our appreciation, we have decided to write a book. The book will recount when we meet, then will skip until we form our band in 3rd year, then will go until our Hogwarts graduation day, and a little after that. We (Tori, Selena, Jo Jo, Emma, Lauren, Jacey, Sara, and Elizabeth) will each take turns narrating the story from our point of views. So, we hope you enjoy this. Without farther ado, here is the story of how the most famous band in the wizarding world right now, The Scene, came to be.


End file.
